wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Colbert for President/2008 VP
To Add Your Name, click here Kevin Cook as Veep - The Legitimate Version!! On another note, not-so-famous martial artist and thin-line walker Kevin Michael Cook of Santa Rosa CA, creator of the useless defensive tactic system known as "8-Fist" describes Steven as a quite man of dignified bearing and he'd be happy to run as his running mate (since running has been deemed as "hard" on the joints - he prefers "rolling mate" remembering that Santa Rosa is close to Humbolt County), if Stephen would concede that Kevin defeated him in a twelve hour tournament de force of Risk - the popular board game circa 1992. **Look Stephen, this is Kevin, you know I won that game the square I'm offering myself to serve as Veep to show that I'm not a man who takes being cheated out of victory harshly No! No! No! No! Bob Saggit! Fudge Stick! Pippy Longstocking -- May the rotting corpse of Albert Lamorisse re-intune itself as a Ring Wraith and Darken your Days For Ever!!! Remember the Game - you cannot escape my "counterpoint." You've got my support! I can't be your running mate, unfortunately. I'm a college student enrolled currently in Mizzou to be a video game designer, just because it'd be fun. I wish I could run along side you durring the 2008 election because the world needs a change, and I think that satyrical humor and common sense could be the way to change. Honestly, who doesn't know that muslims crashing a plane into our buildings is something worth retaliating over. Now to my official reason for posting something so rediculous upon this wikiality page, I would be honored to recieve any mention or office once you become President. By that time I'll be halfway through the Duel Bachelors in Computer Science and Information Technology program. We could certainly give technology a chance Steve. Contact at: deknor@gmail.com Bear # 92 Bear #92 is a male grizzly tagged on July 4, 2007 and wishes to be made VP candidate. He hopes to repair Bear-Colbert relations for future generations. Running Mate qualification If you need a VP, I am your guy. White Male married to Asian Female. I am retired Navy, 25 years in submarine community. Never saw combat so it can not be expolited by our opponents. I was born in Detroit, lived in SC for 8 years (Both my ex-wives live there) and now am retired in Hawaii. Registered Republican but agree that people need help if they CAN NOT work (not if they do not feel like it.) I am good at protocol and can go to all those foreign diplomat dinners for you and I am much safer with firearms then most VP's. William Powell kermit754@yahoo.com Turnip for VP. So I was like omg turnip!!! Then like I got bashed over the head with a bottle…then like three days later i woke up in this weird basement and this weird doll was like "i want to play a game" then i was like "man i have to be home for supper at eight" then the guy was like OK!!!! Then he let me go and i walked home and i like kicked a homeless man. then he was like "I AM THE EMPOROR OF PIE!!!!" then i kicked him in the nuts and i like started to watch a movie and i like got up to make some popcorn and then some guy called me on the phone and said like "Hello Sydney" and then i was like "man GTFO I’m not Sydney!!" Then he said "you are going to die in seven days" and i said "Dood thats the wrong movie!!" and then he said " man I’m behind you" and i saiD " YOU Dead man!!!" then i took out my shotgun and shot him in the face and he was like "ow" and i was like "LOL" Then i made him into a Dummy and me and that guy from the bathroom had puppet fights. and then when i died i was like " i want to be turned into a doll and buried with my doll" then some guy stole my doll and i like came back from the dead and i was like "RAWR ILL GET YOOH!" then i called godzilla and when he was like "RAWR" i was like "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too" then godzilla like ate his face and then he said like "ow" and i was like "lol" then godzilla blew up and his guts flew everywhere and like a hairy sphincter flew out from the ground and everyone was like "Save us Superman!!!" then out of nowhere the MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGERS (the original group not the gay spinoffs they have now) came out and were like "dood that's not cool" then the giant hairy sphincter returned to Oprahs ass where it belongs and the power rangers all died from Aids. Then the turnip said he wants to be your VP. THE END